


Naming the Baby

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Draco and Pansy argue over what to name their child. Narcissa helps them come to a resolution.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Naming the Baby

~ Naming the Baby ~

"We are NOT naming her that!" Pansy Malfoy shrieked.

Draco barely managed to dodge the vase she chucked at him.

"But-" the foolish young husband began to protest. The rest of his sentence was drowned out by his wife's shrill voice as she turned to her mother-in-law for backup.

"Tell your son that we are not naming our daughter after a mythological _monster_!"

Narcissa, who quite liked the name Draco had chosen, simply shrugged and said, "That's between the two of you."

"So, er... what kind of name did you have in mind, anyway?" Draco asked his wife hesitantly, still fearful of her wrath.

"Something _cute_ ," Pansy replied, glaring at her husband. "And don't even try to say that what you wanted to call her was cute, because it's not!"

"Perhaps a flower name?" Narcissa put forth. "Like her mother and grandmother?"

Pansy was so relieved to have the woman on her side that she did not notice the calculating gleam in her mother-in-law's eyes...

And so it came about that the child was named Hydrangea, but was commonly called Hydra.

~end~


End file.
